ReEvaluating Life
by xXxrachiexXx
Summary: Seto sees his life as it could have been and is inspired. [Oneshot]


Okay, this has probably been done before, but I hope it hasn't. I also apologise for the terrible writing, but I hope it isn't too bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, then I could kill Katsuya's dad, but I don't, so I can't. : sobs uncontrollably:  
  
This is in Seto's POV, but it won't change, so I thought I'd let you know here. Stars mark the flashbacks (i.e. these: ***********).  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Here I am, sitting in the middle of Domino Park, on a bright summer's day. I'm eating a picnic with Yuugi and co., watching Jou and Honda 'wrestle'. I laugh as Jou secures Honda in a headlock and proceeds to ruin his strange hairstyle with his free hand. Yes, I laughed. It's not so rare nowadays, as is signalised by everyone else's giggles. Yuugi is beside me, and is currently being aided by his Yami as he chokes on his laughter, and his sandwich.  
  
I now spend my days with Mokuba and my new friends, rather than running KaibaCorp twenty-four hours a day. How am I, Seto Kaiba, doing all this you ask? Let me explain.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I was working on a new project for KaibaCorp; a recreation of the Virtual World I created a while back. (A/N You know, the one in the Legendary Heroes episodes?) This restructured programme would make us millions. For some reason beyond my knowledge, I felt pulled to look out the large window in my equally large office. I glanced over one of the smaller parks in Domino and saw a group of teens in the middle of a paintball battle. They were covered in the slimy substance and were laughing as they shot and were shot at.  
  
I watched them and felt disgusted. Not at them though, at myself for being so weak as to be envious of those common children. I had all I needed; Mokuba, money, intelligence, power. My stepfather had taught me that fun and games were signs of weakness and were not to be thought about, never mind shown, in the world of business. I was to be a CEO of a large company, I had KaibaCorp to think about, not my pleasures. They say money can't bring you happiness. In my case, I had enough money to have anything I wanted, so the saying wasn't true. Or, was it?  
  
It was then, watching those friends laugh and play with each other, that I realised it. I was lonely. I loved Mokuba with my life, and always would, but I needed the companionship that could only be achieved through your peers. I didn't hate Yuugi and his friends; I resented them for what they had. Resented them for how they felt. They were always happy, always loved by many.  
  
I made my decision there and then. I'd lower my defences and.try to make friends with them. Yuugi had offered his friendship many times, as had the girl, Tea. I'm sure they'd at least think about it. As for KaibaCorp, a female associate of mine, that was highly trustworthy, had offered numerous times to run KaibaCorp for me whilst I went to school and graduated University. I didn't need to, I already had all the knowledge I needed and more, yet she explained it was an adequate excuse for me to live while I could; meet new people, go to new places, have some fun and enjoy my youth. I gave her a call that very day and accepted her offer. I met with my lawyers and they also deemed it a good move. It would be good for the company, as others would accept me more and respect me, knowing that I knew what I was doing and not an uneducated teen. I would, of course, still be informed of all new business moves and any major deals or news concerning the company. I signed the contract and left the building, my shoulders considerably lighter.  
  
I returned home to Mokuba, and as soon as he opened the door to our home, I swept him into my arms and told him what I had done. He was overjoyed, and I felt a great sense of fulfilment in knowing that I had made him so happy. I played with Mokuba all that weekend and felt like a young child again. I had enjoyed myself so much, that I had managed to lose track of time. On Sunday evening, I was thrashing Mokuba at some random computer game, when he turned it off. I teased him about being a sore loser, but he pointed out that we had to be up early for school in the morning, and that it was already ten thirty. I was remembering that I was going to try to make friends at school tomorrow when it struck me. I had no clue as to what to do! I got ready for bed in record time, and had somehow managed to get Mokuba into bed in the process. I tucked him in, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and ran down the hallway to my room. I literally leapt into my bed, turned my alarm on for five thirty and forced myself to sleep.  
  
I awoke at the sound of my alarm and flung it at the wall, succeeding in switching it off, yet smashing it in the process. Oh well, I could always buy another one. I showered and dressed and clambered down the large stairs to the kitchen. I made myself some pancakes and left some cold batter left to make Mokuba some later. I sat down at the breakfast counter and tried to think of how to approach them and ask for friendship, without sounding completely pitiful, whilst slowly picking at my food.  
  
I was knocked out of my stupor as Mokuba came flying down the stairs. I glanced at my watch and was shocked to find that I had been sitting in a thoughtless trance for two hours and now had twenty-five minutes to get Mokuba to school. I conjured up some pancakes for him and gathered my things together for my classes that day.  
  
I dropped Mokuba off at his school with five minutes left for the bell. He waved goodbye to me and I waved back, motioning for the driver to leave and take me to my school. Once I had arrived, I opened my locker and sifted through the books to find the meaningless heavy textbooks needed for class. I glided along the corridor and held my head high; trying to defend what little pride I would have left after this ordeal. I cracked a small smile to make myself seem slightly normal and entered the classroom. Yuugi and Jounouchi were sitting in their assigned places next to each other whilst talking animatedly about something I couldn't hear. I sat in my seat, luckily placed behind them and took a deep breath. I waited for them to finish their conversation, then leant forward and tapped Yuugi on the shoulder. He turned around and, after greeting me, pleasantly asked me what I wanted.  
  
"I have.a request of sorts. Something I would like to ask of you and your friends."  
  
Jounouchi remained uncharacteristically quiet during my question, and did not even speak after I had asked for their friendship, whilst hesitantly asking forgiveness for my rude behaviour towards them in the past. Sometime near the beginning of my short plea, Honda and Anzu had seated themselves in front of Yuugi and Jounouchi and absorbed what I had told them.  
  
I fidgeted nervously in my seat, a small, embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks. They were all staring at me open-mouthed and wide-eyed. All of a sudden, Yuugi and Tea broke into large grins and started to glow with glee, resembling small light bulbs. They immediately accepted my offer and calmed down after noting the weird stares people were sending in their direction. Honda accepted upon seeing me smile happily at their kindness towards me, and at the embarrassed looks that were now being worn on both their faces. I faced my last obstacle, Jounouchi. He looked back at me, suspicion glinting in his eyes. I knew he didn't trust me, but he still accepted my friendship. He told me he'd be keeping an eye on me, just in case; I told him I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
******************************************  
  
So that's how I ended up here, in the middle of a picnic with my friends. And it was so simple. I missed out on so much, ignoring their friendship. Plus, Jou trusts me now.well, almost anyway. A stray sandwich from Jou and Honda's new food fight hits me in the face, and I go cross-eyed to see a bit of lettuce slide down my nose. I laugh and throw one back, only to find myself throwing blanket. I glance down to find myself suited in black silk pyjamas. I look at the clock on my bedside table and turn over to get a few more hours sleep.  
  
I hate dreams like that.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Owari (DBZHobbit - that means end!)  
  
A/N: Okay, that wasn't so bad, I hope. I hope Seto wasn't too OOC, but if he is, it's because he's changing, ok? Please, if you read this, review! Let me know that someone actually reads my stuff! No one seems to like me!  
  
Also, for those few of you who may be reading my other stories that are not yet updated, bare with me. I will be updating them soon; it's just that some ideas for other fics have invaded my mind and are relentlessly distracting me from my other 'works'. 


End file.
